The present invention relates generally to a zoom lens and imaging apparatus incorporating the same, and more specifically to a zoom lens having high zoom capability and compatible with electronic imaging devices such as CCDs or C-MOSs.
In recent years, imaging apparatus such as digital cameras designed to take images of subjects using solid-state imaging devices such as CCDs or CMOSs have gone mainstream in place of silver-halide film cameras. Further, they have now a wide spectrum of categories from the commercial high-end type to the compact low-end type.
Users of such low-end type digital cameras would enjoy snapping shots over a wide range of scenes at any time in any place. For this reason, preference is given to small-format digital cameras.
On the other hand, digital cameras of the compact type have generally had a zoom ratio of about 3. Still, to take scenes wider than before, there is a zoom lens demanded that has higher zoom ratios on the wide-angle side and/or the telephoto side.
Among zoom lenses known to achieve high zoom ratios easily, there is a zoom lens comprising three or more lens groups, typically, a first lens group of positive refracting power, a second lens group of negative refracting power and a third lens group of positive refracting power in order from its object side. For instance, some zoom lenses having a zoom ratio of about 4.5 are known from the following patent publications 1, 2 and 3, and a zoom lens having a much higher zoom ratio of about 10 is known from the following patent publication 4.
[Patent Publication 1]
JP(A) 2005-242116
[Patent Publication 2]
JP(A) 2005-326743
[Patent Publication 3]
JP(A) 2006-378979
[Patent Publication 4]
JP(A) 2006-171055
However, the zoom lenses of patent publications 1, 2 and 3 have a large angle of view at the telephoto end, running short of performance for high magnification needs. With the zoom lens of Patent Publication 4, the whole optical system has a long full length, although having a high enough zoom ratio.
Referring generally to a zoom lens comprising lens groups of positive, negative and positive refracting powers in order from the object side, imparting high zoom capability to it causes its full length at the telephoto end to be likely to grow long. To make the zoom lens thin upon received in a collapsible lens mount, the respective lens groups must be slimmed down and, at the same time, the full length at the telephoto end must be cut down to keep low the height of a lens barrel for driving them.
On the other hand, as the full length at the telephoto end becomes short, it makes the refracting power of each lens group likely to grow strong, resulting in the likelihood of various aberrations in general, and aberrations in particular that result from ray beams around the screen and, hence, difficulty in satisfactory correction of peripheral performance all over the zooming range.
Having been made in view of such problems with the prior art, the present invention has for its object the provision of a zoom lens that, albeit having high zoom capability, facilitates holding back aberrations around a screen that are apt to occur somewhere in the zooming range, and so favors size reductions or high zoom ratio capability, and an imaging apparatus incorporating the same.